


A Turned-Perfect Summer Day

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Series: That Bitch is on Crack or Something (Until Dawn One-Shots) [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Prank, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Mike is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: Emily had known for awhile -since high school graduation of last year- that she wanted to be with Jessica.  She had just one problem: Matt, her boyfriend.  She didn't want to hurt him, but they were delaying the inevitable.  So, on a dreary, overcast, summer day, she ends it; hoping to find something -or someone- to make the day a little brighter.





	A Turned-Perfect Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for sad-on-saturn on Tumblr, during the Until Dawn Summer Gift Exchange! I used one of their OTPs, Jemily in this fic. (I also mention Mike in a funny little aside that I hope you all like too~) All in all I hope you like reading this little thing as much as I liked creating it for them!

God, was Jessica pretty.  

 

Emily knew that she was lucky to be Jess’s best friend, but a little part of her wanted to be selfish; a little part of her wanted more from their friendship.

 

“Hey, uhh, Em?”  She whipped her head around to see Matt approaching her spot on the beige couch in her living room.  Oh, Matt. She felt a little bad for him, honestly. He joined her on the sofa and put a hand on her knee.  “You’re distracted, is everything alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Matt,” she snapped at him.  “I’m just a little...tired. Less distracted and more, I don’t know,” she didn’t know, really, “just thinking about the future.”  That technically wasn’t a lie, but it still felt dirty when she said it.

 

He seemed to like her answer all them same.  There wasn’t much that he didn’t like about her, she realized.  “I know what you mean and I’ve sorta been thinking about the same things too.  Mostly us, but if you don’t wanna talk about it, y’know, we don’t have to.”

 

“No, Matt, I,” she hesitated for a moment, “I think we should.  Talk about us, I mean.” She was going to have to tell him eventually, and she knew that, but she didn’t think it would be so soon.

 

“Right, okay, cool!  So, I’m just gonna come out and say it:” he didn’t say anything for a long while.

 

“Earth to meathead-“ she tried joking but he held up his hand.

 

“I think I like someone else.  I’m really sorry, Em,” she let her face fall into a surprised expression.  

 

“Shit Em, I’m so sorry, I- I swear that this isn’t your fault.  You’ve been nothing but perfect I swear,” he seemed in genuine distress and she smiled to calm him, “you...you aren’t angry?  I was sure that you’d be-“

 

“Furious.  You thought I’d be furious I know.  But I’m not,” she started to laugh, a cute little thing with an _almost silent snort_ that she knew Mike would laugh at, “because, _I_ think, no, I know, I like Jessica.  Like, a lot. And I have, for awhile,” she sighed, “I thought that you could help me get over it but you just sort of made it worse.”  

 

There’s a fat silence, “no offense.” Then, Matt began to laugh as well.

 

“This is crazy, Em!  Like, crazy awesome!!”  He looked so happy, and excited, and full of life that Emily couldn’t help feeling a little giddy for him herself.  They were stuck in the same, awful, situation.

 

“Hell yeah it is, Matt,” she leaned over to hug him tightly, running her hand across his back, feeling his letterman’s jacket where the patches were.  “Thanks.”

 

“No problem, Emily.”

 

“I’m gonna go over to Jessica’s house.  Tell her, or something,” she watched as Matt nodded enthusiastically at her.

 

“Good plan, Em.  I’ll head home, so I’m outta your hair.  Text or call if you need anything, alright?”  She gave him a thumbs up and watched him leave.  

 

She sat for a moment, pondering.  “How the fuck did that work out so well?”  Quickly, she rushed to brush out her short hair and grabbed a hair tie to bind it up into a small ponytail, just the way she remembered Jess liked it.  “Okay, breathe...okay, gotta go.”

 

She grabbed her keys and drove.

 

The first thing she noticed when she got to Jessica’s house was the strange lack of her parents, who were almost always home, as well as the grossly overcast weather.  

 

It was supposed to be summer.  

 

She approached the front door and knocked once, but received no response.  Emily knocked again, and that’s when she heard Jessica shout in surprise and yell -probably from up her staircase-, “oh shoot!! I’ll be down in a second, please don’t leave!”  

 

Soon Emily heard the thumping of feet coming towards the door and as it open she saw Jess in a pair of pastel pink short shorts and a flowy white crop top.  “Oh, h-hey Em!” She seemed flushed and Emily’s mind went straight to thinking of all the different reasons for how that could be. _Maybe she has a guy over, maybe she was just working out, maybe she was watching something embarrassing, maybe she likes me back…_

 

“Hi, Jess,” internally, Emily facepalmed at the basic greeting.  She extended her arms for a hug, and she got one; it crushed her and made it hard for her to breathe, but she loved it anyway.  When the pulled apart from one another, Jess pulled her inside.

 

“Let’s hang upstairs.  Parents are out shopping for who knows what, so we’ve got the house to ourselves.  Want a drink?” Jessica dragged Emily to the liquor cabinet where she pulled out a bottle of tequila with a name that Emily couldn’t pronounce. Emily nodded and watched as Jessica grabbed two shot glasses and poured the liquid into them.  

 

They brought the glasses together with and audible _clink_ and threw them back.  “Cheers Em,” the two girls laughed and each had one more shot, thrown back with more enthusiasm -and less burning- than the first.  “Now, we’ll head upstairs,” and then Emily was being dragged around again.

 

When they reached Jessica’s room, Emily smiled.  The two had good memories in that room, and Emily hoped that they could make another one then.  “Sooo, what brought you here, girly?” The both flopped onto Jessica’s king sized bed, “wanted to watch more TV and gossip, I bet.”  Emily didn’t want to lie, not to Jess.

 

“Uhh no, actually, although that _does_ sound pretty great.”  She casually shook her head before continuing.  “I um, I broke up with Matt, earlier actually.” She could see the shock and worry in Jessica’s face and quickly held out a hand to keep her from speaking up.  “It was more of a mutual thing, really, like...I don’t know. We both sort of realized that we weren’t getting what we were looking for and agreed that we should go after what we really wanted.”  Quietly and slowly, Jess scooted closer to Emily and rested a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I hope you find it, really.”  Jess smiled then and Emily’s heart hurt to realize that she didn’t understand why Emily was there at all.  The clouds were still looming and the sun seemed dimmer than usual.

 

“Well here I am, _trying to find it_ , but the person I’m looking for doesn’t seem to be home, so…” Em let out an exasperated sigh and shrugged her shoulder.  

 

“Huh?”  Jessica’s nose scrunched in confusion cutely and she tilted her head to the side a bit.  “I’m...not sure I’m following?” Emily shook her head.

 

“Clearly,” though she was annoyed, a smile still found its way to her face.  “You’re _really_ more dense than you let on.”  Emily leaned over and nudged Jess’s shoulder playfully.  “Wouldn’t have you any other way though.” She felt herself get more bold as she wrapped an arm around Jessica’s shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.  

 

Jess leaned into the hug and laughed, which made Emily smile wider.  The room got uncomfortably quiet.

 

“I’m looking for something too, you know.  Or uh, _was_ , would be a more appropriate word for it, now.”  The sentence surprised Emily into recoiling from Jess.  She turned to look at the blonde who looked more spacey that usual.  “I don’t know if _I_ found _it_ or if _it_ found _me_ but,” the silence came back, but it was almost pleasant to sit in as the both stared into each other’s eyes, “I know it’s right here, sitting in front of me, on a slightly-less-than-perfect turned _-perfect_ summer day.”  

 

Emily could feel herself nodding, her lips curving up just a fraction to betray her emotions.  “...yeah. I think I found exactly what I was looking for, too.” She felt Jessica grab her hand and lace their fingers together tightly.  “Maybe you aren’t so dense, after all,” they laughed together and Emily rested her head on Jessica’s shoulder. “I hope Matt finds who he’s looking for too.”  

 

Jessica nodded, but replied, “I hope she isn’t as pretty as me though, otherwise I’m afraid I’ll have to take her out.  I don’t need anything or anyone taking a good thing away from me.” Emily laughed and used her free hand to slap Jessica’s leg.  

 

“No one's gonna take me away from you, okay?  We’re going to stick together, always.”

 

“Do you promise?”  Jessica was being cheeky, but Emily rolled her eyes and played along.

 

“Of course I promise.”  She felt Jessica squeeze her hand tighter and she glanced outside.  The clouds were gone.

 

And the sun seemed a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me: [chocobro-fancy](https://chocobro-fancy.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> <3


End file.
